


I'm With You 'Till The End of the Line

by lilili123bella



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilili123bella/pseuds/lilili123bella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is Captain America, but can the Winter Soldier ever be Bucky Barnes again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With You 'Till The End of the Line

Steve woke in a hospital bed. The last thing he could remember was the sensation of water filling his lungs. He thought he was going to die. He was okay with that. He had accepted death. But here he was; breathing. Alive.  
Someone must have saved him. Steve tried to think but his head felt fuzzy and his vision was blurred so he just laid on his back for a few moments to get all his senses together. He tried to put all the pieces together. Who had saved him? The only possible explanation was someone he thought was lost to him forever. Bucky. Bucky had saved him. Even though he couldn't remember Steve, or even himself, Bucky had saved his life. Steve smiled as he opened his eyes again and slowly began to sit up. Bucky saved him, which means there might still be the same Bucky Barnes hidden somewhere inside the mind of a ruthless Winter Soldier.  
In that moment he was determined to find Bucky. He needed to find him. To draw his true self out of this cold shell he is trapped in.  
\-----  
Bucky stared at the exhibit in front of him. Projected on a screen, he saw the man they call Captain America smiling. Standing next to him was a man who looked like a much happier version of himself. He tried to dig up memories that didn't seem to exist. He knew this person must have been important to him. It angered him that he couldn't remember. According to his research, Captain America's name is Steve Rogers. According to the Smithsonian, Steve Rogers' best friend is James Barnes. According to Steve Rogers, his name is Bucky. And according to this exhibit, James Barnes is Bucky Barnes. None of this information made any sense. 

A man brushed his shoulder as he walked by. Bucky's fists clenched. His normal reaction would be to break the man's neck. He couldn't do that. Killing this man would put him back exactly where he started and he was through with killing people simply because it was his mission. He wanted a mind of his own. Instead he took a deep breath and walked away.

\------------  
Steve took a sip of orange juice and opened the file on Bucky again. Natasha said that if he kept looking at it it would just bring him more pain. She was right. But it was what Steve needed.  
He heard his doorbell ring and sighed as he got up to answer it. Natasha walked in. 

"You're looking at his files again aren't you?" She said bluntly. 

"I thought you said you only pretend to know everything." Steve replied. 

Natasha shrugged. "I talked to Wilson earlier. He said you're in one of your Bucky moods. I thought I'd check up on you." 

"My Bucky moods?"

"You know you won't be able to find him. Not unless be wants to be found." She said. 

"Wait. What do you mean by 'my Bucky moods'? " Steve said

"Steve, I know he was your best friend, but that doesn't mean he can ever be the same person again." Natasha said sympathetically. 

"He was more than a friend. He was always there for me. Always. Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky. I have to believe that he's still in there somewhere." Steve's eyes had a solemn look about them. 

Then Natasha did something he had never expected from her. She hugged him. When she let go she held up a paper shopping bag and put it on the table.  
"Now, I bought ice cream and we are going to have an emotional heart to heart and it's going to be great." She said in a sarcastic tone. They both laughed. 

\-----  
The Winter soldier sat in a coffee shop alone. Turning around a small photograph of Steve Rogers in his metal hand, careful not to bend it. He needed to be gentler. He needed to stop breaking everything he touched. He needed to take control of his own mind. His own body. His own life. He would never let anyone control him again. This man. This Captain America, was the first person in as long as he could remember to actually treat him like a human being. He never thought of himself as an actual person before. He never realized he had feelings. Emotions. Anything. Steve Rogers changed that. Bucky. That's what he had called him. His name was Bucky. He is Bucky. 

He needed answers. He needed to find Steve Rogers again.  
\-------  
Steve and Natasha laughed over stories of stupid things he and Bucky had done as kids, and the crazy missions that Natasha and Clint had gone on. 

"So what did happen in Budapest?" Laughed Steve. 

"A story for another time, young Padawan." She laughed "oh sorry you might not-" 

"I got it." Steve laughed. "But who knew Agent Romanoff was a Star Wars fan?" He smiled. 

After Natasha left Steve opened the files on Bucky again. He would find Bucky. He needed to. 

\------  
Bucky found the apartment Steve Rogers lived in. He was nervous. Scared. He hadn't felt this way before, at least to his memory he hadn't.  
He found the correct number but paced by it multiple times before finally stopping in front of it. Should he knock? Why was this so difficult for him? With a deep breath he finally knocked on the door to Steve Rogers' apartment. 

The door opened and Bucky saw the man's face go from utter shock to complete joy. His face lit up. 

"Buck?" He smiled wearily. 

Bucky didn't say anything, but he was just beginning to recognize that as his name so he gave a faint smile in reply. 

Without warning Steve pulled him in for a hug. At first his muscles tightened, but he fought the automatic reaction to push him away. Instead, he let his muscles relax and surrender to the embrace. After a few moments Bucky wrapped his own arms around the man. He couldn't exactly remember Steve rogers but he must have been important to him. 

"I've missed you, Buck." Steve said, tears forming in his eyes.

Bucky had a sudden flash of memories racing through his mind. Steve. This was Steve. The most important person to him in the world. Steve; his world. His life. 

"You too, pal." Bucky whispered back.


End file.
